


Made to be Mine

by Orchidaisy_55



Series: Ineffable Relationships [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), God Ships It, Mentioned Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satan ships it, Somewhere, There is plot in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaisy_55/pseuds/Orchidaisy_55
Summary: Having been forced to attend the Wedding of Crowley and Aziraphale, Gabriel and Beelzebub come up with a plan to understand how the pair survived their executions. In an unorthodox way.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Made to be Mine

The Prince of Hell found themselves on the sofa of an Angel’s home, after that Angel’s wedding to a demon, of which they had been forced to attend by Satan, surrounded by children asking too personal questions. They were also too drunk to be having these conversations. Satan has also instructed they “made an effort” (which they replied by throwing a cup at him) but had to obey, option for a white blouse and long, flowing black trousers, their hair In a neat bun, a tiara of flies in their hair. One such child asking too many questions happened to be the Antichrist, but he seemed to have the most invasive questions. Beelzebub had already explained how to get to Hell, what their job, and now it was the inevitable question;

“Are you a boy or a girl?” Adam asked.

“I’m Lord Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, Prince of Hell.”

“See, boy. Girls can’t be Princes!”

“They so can!” Pepper screamed, who Beelzebub quite liked; she was feisty, not afraid of showing the boys who was the real boss. “She’s clearly a girl as well. Only girls could handle all those gross boys anyway.” If Beelzebub smiled much, they would have grinned at that comment.

“Well,” Adam thought for a moment. “What is in your pants?”

“Flies.” Beelzebub quipped, before taking another mouthful of whiskey. The children all pulled a face.

“That is gross!” Warlock replied, a face full of cake.

“Listen, spawn, I am a demon, a vessel of darkness, fallen from heaven to serve Lord Lucifer. I don’t read into your people’s gender idea, but I am neither male or female, I am both. Sometimes more women than man, sometimes the other way. Regardless of what form my flesh takes and regardless of what is, as you so bluntly questioned Lord Adam, in my pants, it doesn’t matter. I’m no gender, I’m both genders, I’m gender fluid. Let people identify how they wish.”

“Yes... but if you had to choose?” The cheese named boy asked. Luckily, Beelzebub had been asked that question too many times for it to be offensive anymore. Also, they were dumb children.

“I’d be a girl. Women here seem to be stronger, better people. But I’m not either. Now, go away and eat more sugar.” Pepper was ecstatic with that answer, skipping off. Gabriel walked over, silently offering another tumbler of amber liquid. He was in a grey tailored suit with a lilac flower pinned to it. Beelzebub took it, with a nod, as the Angel sat next to them. “It’s disgusting,” Beelzebub muttered, sipping on their whiskey. Gabriel nodded, also pretty intoxicated for the first time in his life, his arm going in the back of the sofa and effectively around the demon, watching Crowley and Aziraphale dance. “The sex can’t be that good.” Beelzebub frowned, leaning back, their head on his arm.

“I couldn’t comment. But I can imagine it’s never good enough to fall in love with the other side. Human’s have sex all the time and they don’t fall in love each time.” Gabriel replied. The wicked idea that flooded the Prince of Hell’s mind was too good to pass up. Leaning in to whisper in the Archangels ear.

“You know, watching them all this time has made me curious.” Gabriel turned his head, the demon running a finger up his chest. “Besides, we would never fall in love. I haven’t had good in me for a long time, and I might as well get it from the top lap dog, right?” Beelzebub was expecting more protest, which they loved from potential temptations. It had been a while and they craved the thrill.

“Ok.” Beelzebub blinked, dumbfounded.

“Excuzzze me?” Gabriel leaned in. He had a sweet but also musky smell too him. Beelzebub was definitely drunk.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“I didn’t know Angels could do that.”

“No look, Aziraphale withstood Hellfire. Crowley withstood Holy Water. What if them... having relations made them impervious to it? Made them... something new? Think of that, a new species of Angel and Demon. The war would go on forever.” Beelzebub had been wondering. “Think of all the fun we could have in a never-ending war.”

“Ok then. He has an office back here.” The Demon stood up and started to walk towards the office, Gabriel on their heel. “Not too close you fool, they’ll suspect something. Wait over there and come in 5 minutes.” Beelzebub muttered about ‘stupid angel’ as they left, but Gabriel was sure it was ‘stupid handsome angel’.

Gabriel waited by the door, looking at his watch every 30 seconds, unsure if it was dread or excitement he was feeling. When the 5 minutes were up, Gabriel walked into Aziraphale’s office, quickly closing the door behind him. Turning to look at the demon, Beelzebub was stood in the middle of the room, in a black bra and panties, their clothes scattered around. There was a little bit of lace on the bra, and the demon had kept their hair in a neat bun, but the tiara was gone. Gabriel couldn’t help but notice the little things about Beelzebub. Everything about them was small, a thin body, small breasts, small hands and little curves. So much power held within such a small vessel. Gabriel liked looking at them. They were beautiful.

“Hi,” Gabriel muttered, walking over.

“Shall we get on with it?”

“Yes. Yes, how?” Beelzebub sighed, walking over, grabbing Gabriel’s jacket and pulling him down to kiss his lips. Beelzebub pushed all the images of what they wanted to do, from years of tempting humans (also porn), into the angel’s mind. Gabriel let out a moan, before lifting Beelzebub up and pushing them against the wall, his hand behind their head so they didn’t hurt themselves. The demon was surprised at this but just wrapped their arms and legs around Gabriel, kissing back. The kisses were sloppy at first, but very quickly the pair found a rhythm. They both really liked this, begrudgingly, as Gabriel started to unhook the Prince’s bra, cautions of moving too quickly. Gabriel had never imagined he would want a demon this much. Beelzebub was so light in his arms, their kisses so sweet. Gabriel’s heart was racing. “Is this ok?” Beelzebub nodded, kissing Gabriel’s neck as their bra was unhooked and flung across the room by Gabriel. Beelzebub was in the middle of leaving pretty marks that he would need a turtleneck to hide, when the Angel pulled away, admiring the view of the demon’s puffy lips, slight blush and breasts. “You have cute breasts.” Gabriel put a hand on one, his thumb brushing their nipples, as Beelzebub moaned, kissing up the angel’s jaw.

“Suck them,” Beelzebub whispered, once again expecting protest where there was none. Gabriel lifted them up a little higher, pressing them against the wall, kissing and biting their breasts, before taking a nipple between his teeth and biting ever so gently. “Sweet fuck Gabriel...” Beelzebub moaned, throwing their head back in pure ecstasy. Gabriel smiled, sucking a little before moving back to press kisses to the other breast. Beelzebub loved this and craved more of the Angel. “Make an effort already, will you...”

“What do you want?” Beelzebub looked at him, a little stunned; no one had ever asked their preference before. They often assumed Beelzebub preferred to be male presenting then they had to do all the work. It had something to do with feminine women not being fit to rule, or whatever outdated ideas were still in place.

“I want you in me, so a cock will do.” Gabriel smiled, which made Beelzebub smile. Gabriel had an infectious smile. “What?”

“I like hearing that you want me. Also,” Gabriel pulled Beelzebub down so his hard cock pressed against their damp panties, bucking up slightly against their vagina. The demon moaned, grinding against him, gripping the jacket the Angel still had on, “I’m very excited to be in you, Bee.”

“Then lose the clothes, and I’ll summon something comfortable for me to lie on, and fuck me, Gabe.” The angel did he was told, Beelzebub summoning a soft blanket and pillows for the floor. Also some candles, but if you asked Beelzebub, that was Gabriel. As Beelzebub was being laid down, they got a proper look at the Angel’s naked form. Lean, toned body, Beelzebub could see the famous scar on his chest from the revolution; Gabriel had been struck directly by Satan’s sword and lived to tell the tale, only a long, gold mark across his chest to show. Beelzebub ran their hands down, a grin on their face as they eyed his ample cock. “I’m going to need something to spread across all of this and lick off.” Gabriel chuckled, pulling their attention back to his face, before kissing them. “Maybe chocolate. Hmmm, definitely chocolate.”

“Maybe later,” Gabriel whispered, beginning to kiss down their chest and stomach. “Right now, let me worship you.”

“That’s very sinful, Mister,” Beelzebub said, with a giggle, putting a hand in his hair, wrapping it around their fingers, as the angel pressed kisses in their thigh. “I think I like that.”

“Nothing that looks as good as you can be sinful.” Gabriel slowly pulled down their panties down and off, before pressing kisses to the lips between their legs. With their freehand, Beelzebub grabbed the pillow, letting out a soft moan. Gabriel liked how they grabbed his hair, licking up the length of their sex, before kissing and sucking gently. Beelzebub’s back arched, having never known such pleasure; they had had lovers before, no one currently but if the mood called any demon would fight for that spot in their bed. But, maybe it was the forbidden nature of this affair or Gabriel’s simple, seemingly natural skill that caused them to react like this. It was almost heavenly. Gabriel seemed to just know what to do to them. Beelzebub almost had their legs wrapped around Gabriel’s head, but then he pushed them apart again, a little roughly, Beelzebub letting out a loud moan. Gabriel looked up, that beautiful, smug smile on his face, his eyes dark with lust. They had him. Or, perhaps, he had them. “Keep them nice and wide for me, ok?” Beelzebub nodded, pushing his head back down. Gabriel grinned, sucking on their clitoris, before carefully slipping a tongue in their opening, causing Beelzebub to cry out.

“Oh, sweet mercy Gabriel!” Beelzebub bucked their hips, head rolling back. Gabriel’s nose rubbing against their clit whilst his tongue explored their vagina, the smell of their arousal was sweeter that Gabriel expected but he was intoxicated by it none the less. He couldn’t understand how this could be pleasurable when the demon flooded his mind with what they truly desired. He also couldn’t understand where the satisfaction came in from the other people. However, with a face full of the demon’s sex, it was the noises he was getting out of Beelzebub that had him on edge. The moaning, the mewling, the almost song-like cries with every flick of his tongue, Gabriel wanted to hear more and more. He gripped their thighs to keep them wide, which somehow caused more pleasure for the demon, as they moaned. “Gabriel please I’m going to.” Beelzebub’s breath began to get shallow, and then they let out a small shriek, the muscles of their sex beginning to contract around Gabriel’s tongue. He pulled away, watching Beelzebub come undone, shuddering through the orgasm, eyes closed and mouth open. Gabriel leaned over them, a little concerned.

“Bee? Are you ok?”

“Oh sweet Satan I am more than ok... oh that was wonderful. Fuck I haven’t had one that strong in.... ever.” Beelzebub opened their eyes, a smile on their face. Gabriel was entranced at how beautiful the demon was to them. Big blue eyes shining up at him with lust, with need. “Get in me now Angel.” Beelzebub wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him back to kiss them, flooded with the taste themself on his lips. Gabriel did as he was told, again, moving to get himself ready. “Gabriel.”

“Yes, Beelzebub?”

“I hope your cock can live up to what your tongue can do.” The angel chuckled, pressing more kisses to Beelzebub’s lips as he pushed in slowly, the demon’s moans muffled by the kisses. Gabriel was amazed at how wonderful they felt; as if Beelzebub was made to be his. Gabriel moved slowly, the demon pulling away from the kiss to moan, their delicate hands on his face. Gabriel pressed their foreheads together, looking down at them; Beelzebub staring back under their eyelashes, a strand of hair falling on their face before being quickly but softly removed by the Angel, tucked under their ear. They were so beautiful to him, laying under him, letting him use their body and letting him kiss them. Letting him be theirs. He wasn’t worthy of this. Gabriel began to thrust slowly.

“I should have taken you in heaven. We should have done this long ago.” He whispered, his head falling next to theirs. Beelzebub gripped his shoulder blades, moving with Gabriel, pulling him deeper inside. Beelzebub let out a soft hum of pleasure and agreement, with a giggle at the idea of them doing this in some darkish corner of heaven.

“Pushed up the pretty white dress that I used to wear and fuck me? On the heavenly ground, some dark spot?”

“In front of them all. So they know how I feel. So they know not to touch you.”

“That is very forbidden, darling.” Gabriel looked up, as Beelzebub offered a sweet smile, their hands on his back. The angel’s face was both serious and full of revelation.

“So is this.” Gabriel kissed them feverishly, his thrusts getting faster and harder. “And I don’t care. Why should it be ah forbidden? You are mine. You were made for me. It makes so much sense now, Bee, ah sweet mercy Bee feels so good. We were made as a pair, to be together.” It did make sense, as the demon’s heart swelled. It would explain the desire they’ve always had for each other. The lust, the need, the wanting. They belonged to him, he was theirs. If the pleasure from his thrusts wasn’t so overwhelming, Beelzebub might have cried with happiness. They belonged to someone who wanted them. “Mine, mine all mine.” Beelzebub moaned at the way he growled; so possessive and animalistic, the very thought of someone else having his lover flashed in the Angel’s mind and Beelzebub felt the jealousy and the fear. It was dark.

“All yours... Gabriel. All yours, no one else’s, just yours... you’re all mine.” Beelzebub whispered back, scratching his back with their fingernails, enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. The jealousy lifted and vanished. The Angel was light and pure and perfect again. “Oh, Gabriel... all this, all this body and goodness and fuck all this cock is all mine and no one will take you from me. They will ah fuck they will die if they try.”

“Yes, they will... fuck Beelzebub, my love.” Hearing an Angel sweat was like cocaine for a demon; it flooded them with adrenaline and pushed Beelzebub closer to the edge. Their head fell back, scrambling for his arms to hold and to be held by them. Gabriel kissed and bit at their neck, nipping the skin and leaving big red marks.

“Gabriel... ah, Gabriel.” The Demon whispered, their eyes rolling back.

“I’m here, Bee, I’m here,” Gabriel whispered back. “You look so beautiful like this. You’re all mine. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours, Gabriel, I’m yours. You are all mine too... ah oh, fuck do that again.”

“All yours, baby. All yours. Fuck... I could do this forever.”

“Me too... ah, Gabriel please... please go faster I’m so close.” Gabriel grinned, not doing as he was told and slowing his movement’s, rolling his hips which made Beelzebub cry out. “Gabriel please, please I’m begging you... please please Gabe, darling, my light please.”

“You look so pretty begging.”

“Ugh, you are ah ah such a bastard. A beautiful bastard but still a twat. Please.” Gabriel just grinned, which Beelzebub tried to resist, before pulling his head down and whispering in his ear, “fine.” Gabriel was suddenly flipped on his back, pinned down as Beelzebub straddled him. “Time to suffer.” Beelzebub placed themselves back on Gabriel’s cock, slowly rolling their hips. Gabriel moaned, grabbing their hips and smiling.

“If this is suffering I can do it forever. You look so beautiful up there. All the stars in Gods sky cannot compare to how beautiful you are Beelzebub.” Beelzebub blushed, rocking a little. “And you feel incredible.”

“You aren’t supposed to be liking it...”

“Right. Sorry. Oh, this is awful Bee! You’re awful and wicked.” Gabriel cried, trying to suppress a grin. Beelzebub laughed, quickening their movement. “Ah... I mean ow.” The demon rolled their eyes with a small smile, as Gabriel grabbed their hips and thrust up into them with the same force they were giving.

“Fuck this is amazing...”

“All you... fuck Bee, bee my Bee... ah so good...”

“Gabriel.” Was the only warning the Demon could give this time, before letting out a cry, the orgasm so hard they saw white, their head falling back as they shuddered through. Gabriel became overwhelmed, his own, and very first, orgasm ripping through as his thrusts before weaker and stiffer, something expelling from his body, waves of emotion and pleasure. He was so happy, his lover wrapped around him and clinging to him, his soul souring and he felt wonderful. Beelzebub’s grip loosened a little as their orgasm slowed, a grin on their face. A grin of pure happiness, as they buckled and fell onto his chest.

When it had stopped, the couple lay still, heavy breathing and unsure on what to do now. The reality of this had set in, forcing them back down to earth harder than any Fall. Gabriel lifted his head to catch the soft expression on the demon’s face, giving them a quick kiss.

“We need to” he started.

“Talk. Yes... we might want to look more... Decent.” Gabriel nodded, moving to lay Beelzebub next to him, summoning another blanket so they could wrap up. “That was....”

“Amazing.” They looked at each other. “It was amazing.”

“Yeah... But are we going to be?”

“Oh definitely. We are in so much trouble.” There was a moment of silence before a fit of giggles took over the couple. Gabriel sat up, leaning over Beelzebub. The demon put a hand on his face, staring into his lilac eyes. A few weeks ago, if Beelzebub had been this close to Gabriel they might have slapped him instead of caressing his cheeks. “But I meant it... I don’t care what they have to say.”

“Blasphemy looks good on you. I don’t really care about them either.” Gabriel leant in and kiss them, a few soft kisses; the tenderness nearly killed Beelzebub. “Gabe... What now?”

“I thought you wanted to go again?” Beelzebub laughed, which made Gabe chuckle.

“I meant... what is this? What are we?” Gabriel moved to lie on his side, the Prince turning to look at them, blanket clutched to cover their chest. “I had an amazing time, and I’m about to have another amazing time, but we might need to have more of a discussion.”

“I thought we had said everything, Beelzebub. I think I’m in love with you. I feel as if we were made to be together. I feel as if I have always loved you, even before the fall. I wish I had talked to you more, but I was so scared of the rejection. Please tell me you feel the same.” Beelzebub stared at him, before sliding up and reaching for their trousers. The Angel also sat up, heartbreak on his face. “Ok, I’m sorry if I have given you the wrong impression of what has happened here, I’ll leave and we can.”

“What? No, you idiot.” Beelzebub held out the handkerchief, with a soft smile. “I’ve sort of kept this in my pocket since the fall. I’m surprised it survived actually, but I’ve been keeping it with me because I think I’m in love with you too. I was hoping I’d get to give it back, which meant we were talking again.” Beelzebub had gone red in the face; sex they could do. It was a need, it was a quick release and then they were done. Love, however, was much more personal. “I wish I had turned around and said thank you... I wish I had turned around and stayed with you, all things considered, and whatnot, just for that night. I don’t regret what I did, I did what I believe was right but I regret not saying goodbye to you properly. And now we’re going to have to hide this from your coworkers and get a flat on earth just to be together but.”

“You’re worth it. So very, very worth all the trouble that is about to come our way. I love you.” They smiled, and Gabriel leant in, kissing them again with passion.

“I love you too.”

“Ready for round two, lovely?”

“Come here, tiger.” He pounced, making them laugh. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
